1. Field
The following description relates to an ontology mapping technology, and more particularly to a technology relating to ontology alignment patterns in the domain of ontology mapping.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the Internet, massive information are available in public, which has led the society and technologies to develop one step further. However, it is difficult and takes long time to search for a desired document in the sea of information. To solve this problem, there has been developed semantic technologies which aim to achieve interoperability based on defined semantics in order to more efficiently utilize massive information resources. As one of the semantic technologies, ontology has been introduced, which specifies a common conceptualization and provides semantic information of a domain.
Hu, W., & Qu, Y. Falcon-AO: A practical ontology matching system. Web Semantics: Science, Services and Agents on the World Wide Web, 2008; 6(3), 237-239 deals with Falcon that is an ontology matching system. In this related art, the ontology matching system utilizes a partitioning technique to provide a finding, aligning, or learning ontology so that ontology alignment is provided by matching ontologies.
In addition, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0082620 proposes a method for aligning ontology and an ontology alignment system thereof. This related art may reduce loss of information by aligning ontologies and directly comparing graph structures of an entity included in the ontologies. However, it does not deals how to make extendibility and reusability of an ontology easier. As such, most of the existing ontology matching systems focus on automation and accuracy of results, but fail to cope with alignment and extendibility of ontologies.